


Replace the ring

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Phan, Love, M/M, Teen love, marraige, teen phan, what cuties they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: The moon has witnessed the most important moments of their love.





	Replace the ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

There was a full moon when Phil Lester was born. 

There was another when Daniel Howell was born.

It seemed every significant event in their lives was on a full moon. From the very first night they met, to the current day.

It was there the day that Phil Lester asked Dan to go steady. 

“Go steady? Do people even use that term anymore Phil?” Dan spoke with a fond laugh, but never the less he let out a breathy yes. 

It seemed ridiculous at the time but Phil had given him a promise ring that night, while they sat on the bench in front of the Ferris wheel at the yearly summer fair. 

“It’s not much, but it’s a promise that one day it’ll be a real diamond ring.” Phil smiled thinking about the day, the day, he could give that to Dan.

“I love it just as much, Phil.” 

The ring was a tiny silver band with a small heart at the top. It was simple, it was very Dan. 

 

It was there the night they had their first kiss, it was Dans sixteenth birthday party. It was nearing midnight and Dan was getting sleepy and had been sitting in Phil’s lap. 

The moon was shining in Dan’s eyes and Phil couldn’t have helped himself if he tried. He placed a hand on the others cheek and left their lips dance together. 

That was the first of many shared kisses that summer.

 

The full moon was there when they said their first ‘I love you.’

Dan had been by the punch bowl for only a few minutes. Phil had been conversing with a few of his friends and promised Dan a dance once a slow song came on.

That song happened to be “Rhiannon” and it couldn’t have suited Dan’s feelings more.

Phil walked himself back to the buffet table and towards Dan, a smile wide on his face. 

He couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Dan. He led them to the middle of the gym and began their dance. It was one of the only times they had danced together.

The words came out like a whisper against Dan’s ear. 

“I love you.” 

That was the best high school memory either of them had ever had.

 

The moon was the brightest they had ever seen it on their wedding night. They had said their vows and had danced in the moon light. 

Phil could swear he had never seen Dan happier then when he replaced the promise ring with the wedding ring that he had mentioned when they were thirteen. 

“I told you I’d give you a diamond ring.”

“ I knew you would.”


End file.
